High-resolution skill icons/Ranger
Notes *These skill icons are from the online sealedplay fankit. *Some skill icons appear to be different from the versions used in-game. Any differences are noted above the icon. Beast Mastery Bestial Fury Bestial Mauling Bestial Pounce *This icon does not match the in-game icon; it is the icon for the Factions copy of the skill, Savage Pounce. Brutal Strike Call of Haste Call of Protection Charm Animal Comfort Animal Companionship Disrupting Lunge Edge of Extinction Energizing Wind Enraged Lunge Feral Aggression Feral Lunge Ferocious Strike Fertile Season Heal as One Heket's Rampage Lacerate Maiming Strike Melandru's Assault Otyugh's Cry Poisonous Bite Pounce Predator's Pounce Predatory Bond Predatory Season Primal Echoes Rampage as One Revive Animal Run as One Savage Pounce *This icon does not match the in-game icon for the skill; it is the icon for Bestial Mauling. Scavenger Strike Strike as One Symbiosis Symbiotic Bond Tiger's Fury *This icon does not match the in-game icon; it is the icon for the Factions copy of this skill, Bestial Fury. Toxicity Viper's Nest Expertise Archer's Signet Distracting Shot Dodge *This icon does not match the in-game icon; it is the icon for the Factions copy of this skill, Zojun's Haste. Escape Expert Focus Expert's Dexterity Glass Arrows Infuriating Heat Lightning Reflexes Marksman's Wager Oath Shot Point Blank Shot *This icon does not match the in-game icon; it is the icon for the Factions copy of this skill, Zojun's Shot. Practiced Stance Throw Dirt Trapper's Focus Trapper's Speed Whirling Defense Zojun's Haste *This icon does not match the in-game icon; it is the icon for the Prophecies copy of this skill, Dodge. Zojun's Shot *This icon does not match the in-game icon; it is the icon for the Prophecies copy of this skill, Point Blank Shot. Marksmanship Arcing Shot Barrage Body Shot Broad Head Arrow Burning Arrow Concussion Shot Crippling Shot Crossfire Debilitating Shot Determined Shot Disrupting Accuracy Disrupting Shot Favorable Winds Focused Shot Forked Arrow Hunter's Shot Keen Arrow Marauder's Shot Melandru's Shot Needling Shot Penetrating Attack *This icon is reversed from the in-game icon. Pin Down Power Shot * A less detailed and slightly different color variant of the one provided in-game. Precision Shot Prepared Shot Punishing Shot Rapid Fire Read the Wind Savage Shot Screaming Shot Seeking Arrows Sloth Hunter's Shot Splinter Shot Sundering Attack Volley Wilderness Survival Apply Poison Barbed Arrows Barbed Trap Brambles Choking Gas Conflagration Dryder's Defenses Dust Trap Equinox Famine Flame Trap Frozen Soil Greater Conflagration Healing Spring Ignite Arrows Incendiary Arrows Kindle Arrows Melandru's Arrows Melandru's Resilience Muddy Terrain Natural Stride Nature's Renewal Pestilence * A different version is provided in-game. Piercing Trap Poison Arrow Poison Tip Signet Quickening Zephyr Quicksand Roaring Winds Scavenger's Focus Serpent's Quickness Smoke Trap Snare Spike Trap Storm Chaser Tranquility Tripwire Troll Unguent *This icon differs slightly from the in-game icon: instead of faded text on the bottle, the in-game icon has an ankh symbol. Winnowing Winter No Attribute Antidote Signet Called Shot Dual Shot Magebane Shot Quick Shot Storm's Embrace